


Touch Of Our Hand

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If he were a better person, he’d stop himself, seeing this on Len’s body, being reminded this isn’t him. Unfortunately, as much as everyone likes to think he’s perfect, he’s still a guy and he’s still pretty gross. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---x</p><p>In which the ethics of masturbating while in someone else's body are basically ignored in favour of Ray just getting off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Of Our Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Wentworth's hands. This was literally meant to be a quick 500 word wank, an ode to those damn hands, and somewhere along the way it hit the 1400 word mark. Whoops.

_This is wrong_ , Ray thinks.

“This is wrong.” He tests the words on an unfamiliar tongue, in a voice that is so familiar to him, “This is wrong, _Raymond_.”

The words send a shiver through his body, this body, Len's body. It should be ridiculous, chastising himself like this, instead he's disgustingly turned on.

He's laid back on his own bed, in his quarters, in Leonard Snart’s body. It's a surreal experience, one a small part of him wants to study and analyse, but one most of him wants to exploit.

Snart is a distraction at the best of times, but this is something else entirely. Feeling Snart's body under his fingers, hearing Snart’s voice, having looked into Snart's grey eyes in the mirror. It's enough to make a man go insane.

(This probably isn't the normal reaction to having your body magically switched with your teammate. Freud would definitely have something to say about this).

Ray’s dying to touch himself, Snart’s body, Len’s body, to explore the dips and planes and smooth and rough that he's fantasised about in person. He wants to trace Len's long fingers across his soft chest, soft stomach.

Ray groans a little, Len's low purr passing his lips. An absurd part of him wants to see Len, to ask him _Hey man, mind if I jack off while I'm you? See I'm completely obsessed with you, and this might be the only chance I get to touch you like this._

Len would throw him out on his ass, laugh him right out the door.

But then, Len probably wouldn't see this as being as weird as Ray does. He'd probably encourage Ray, maybe tell him how to touch his body, tell him what he likes.

He'd make Ray’s body look and sound like sin itself, a smirk Ray's face can't usually do, a voice like honey, making every word sound like the hottest word in the English language. It'd be too weird, he can't go to Snart, doesn't want to see himself like that.

Ray rubs at his face, trying to scrub the ideas out of his mind. He’s never going to sleep like this. Usually he'd take a cold shower, but the idea of Len's body, dripping wet, the cool water setting every nerve on fire (goddamn Captain Cold), it doesn't do him any favours.

“Damnit.” Ray slaps his hands down on the bed. He’ll apologize to Len with upgrades to the cold gun. As soon as he can look him in the eye again.

His hands, Len's hands, ghost across the dark shirt he's wearing. Len's body is softer than Ray's. It's not as prison sculpted as Ray had expected, not like Mick. He's still tight, firm, but there's give. (Ray tries not to imagine how it would feel holding him).

Ray pushes the shirt up, runs Len's fingers across his stomach. He puffs out a little laugh, apparently Cold is ticklish. Ray stores that information up for a later date. There’s a light dusting of hair across Len’s stomach, Ray runs his fingers through it.

He moves his hand further up his chest, Len’s chest. (This entire thing is very confusing).

His thumbs grazes one of Len’s nipples, and Ray can’t help a little whimper. His flicks his thumb across the nipple again. He can feel his cock stirring, and he’s making little noises that he hopes to hear from Len-in-Len’s-body one day.

He sits up on his bunk, pulls the shirt free from his body and throws it to one side before falling back into the pillows again. Ray looks down over his torso, a mess of scars that break his heart. There’s a crude tattoo across over his collarbone, faded from long years. Ray runs his fingers across the tattoo, can make out the word ‘ _Lisa_ ’ over his heart, Snart’s sister.  
  
If he were a better person, he’d stop himself, seeing this on Len’s body, being reminded this isn’t him. Unfortunately, as much as everyone likes to think he’s perfect, he’s still a guy and he’s still pretty gross.

He stops touching the tattoo, avoids the scars. He catches sight of his hand in the shaft of light in the room, and how has he never noticed Len’s fingers before. Len’s fingers are long, and elegant. They’re smoother than Ray would have thought, considering Len’s line of work. Ray’s head is filled with images of Len rubbing slick lotion on his skin. Ray rubs his hands together, just feels them, the small raised scar across one palm. He brings his hand to his lips, runs each finger across them individually before sucking them into his mouth.

He can imagine sucking on Len’s fingers, while they’re still on Len – _ugh his head_ – getting them slick and wet. Len would be whispering filthy things to him, telling him to get him good and wet, so he can open Ray’s hot, tight ass up. Ray wants to pull his fingers from his mouth, and say the words himself, use Len’s perfect fucking voice. Is that weird?

“Oh God, _Raymond_.” He’s choking out a laugh as the final word passes his lips. He’s such a goddamn nerd.

Ray uses his wet hand to slip into his pants, and take hold of his cock. Len’s cock. It’s slightly shorter than his own, but thick, would fill him perfectly and oh God, Ray hopes he gets to feel it sometime. It’s strange feeling someone else’s dick at this angle, so used to his own.

He strokes himself slowly, imagining Len doing this to himself. Has Len ever thought about him? Is he doing this to himself as well? Ray imagines Len would be far more open to the idea, far more willing to get off Ray’s body. He’s got no shame, isn’t afraid of his sexuality, of succumbing to any temptations he has.

The groan that comes from Ray’s lips takes him by surprise. Len’s voice is fucking stunning like this, even though it’s coming from Ray. Technically. Does Len even realize what he sounds like half the time, like a fucking porn star.

(Not that Ray has searched out porn with pretty, grey eyed, shaven headed men recently).

He pumps at his cock faster, not holding the noises in anymore. He supposes it's a little strange being turned on by his own voice, but then it’s not his voice and Snart’s purr is made for this.

“God, _Len_...”

Ray can feel himself getting closer, the thrill of the new, of the forbidden getting to him. He wishes he could see his face, could see the way Len looks when he comes. His grey eyes blown wide with lust, with pleasure, sweet moans coming from lush pink lips Ray wouldn’t be able to stop kissing if just given half a chance. In Ray’s mind, he’s fucking radiant and it sends Ray to the brink.

His entire body is on fire, and every nerve in his body feels like it’s too hot and too cold at once. His vision whites out, and he feels like he’s flying through the time stream without the ship. It’s unlike any orgasm he’s had before and it takes him a long moment to come back to himself.

His entire body feels oversensitive and the clothes covering him are too much. Though... he could have sworn he took his shirt off, for better access to Len’s torso.

And he definitely turned the lights down, the brightness is painful even behind his closed eyes.

“Gideon, can you turn those lights down?” He asks. His voice sounds rough, different somehow.

“Of course, Mr Snart.”

“I’m Ray, Gideon. Snart and I switched bodies.”

“Of course, Dr Palmer.” The lights soften and Ray feels more prepared to open his eyes.

Gideon continues talking, her crisp accent cutting through the room, “And may I say how good it is to see you and Mr Snart have solved your predicament.”

“Solved our...”

_Oh no._

He pushes himself onto his elbows and opens his eyes, one at a time. His legs are covered with dark jeans, and thicker than they were about two minutes ago. He looks around the room he’s in, and that’s definitely the cold gun on the side, and that is a photo of Lisa Snart.

His hands reach for his hair, and instead of a buzz cut, there’s his ridiculous mop of fluff.

Ray pulls his shirt up, and his stomach is completely dry, as is the dark red shirt he’s wearing. Unless miraculously whatever had switched out his and Len’s consciousness also miraculously made the evidence of Ray’s indiscretion disappear then...

There’s a slow, deliberate knock on his door.

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> Had I decided to write this from Len's POV, it would have been titled "When in Ray, do as the Raymonds do". I love that title so much, I had to share as I'll never beat it. ~~Unlike Ray~~.
> 
> Come squee with me on [Tumblr .](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com)


End file.
